Reset Flare
Reset Flare, born under the same name as her original self, (Ravianna Newman). Was born and raised in Solius, an alternate dimension. Unlike Flare, Reset was never exposed to the torture Flare's uncle did to her, however, (Much to her father's disapproval) Reset insisted on training how to fight Incase of an attack where nobody could defend her. Eventually her father forced her to stop her training due to him deeming it "Unfittiing for a princess", which pissed Reset off enough to the point where she and her Sister, Millicent, continued to train together for about a year, when Reset accidentally killed Millicent with what was supposed to be a generic bullet, but it turned out the bullet was acid, due to Reset forgetting to switch the cartridge after target practice like she normally does, and within minutes it melted Millicent past the point of salvation. Horrified and in shock, Reset vowed on that day to become a better hero so nobody else close to her had to suffer the same fate. She closed herself off from everyone due to her suspicion that they all blamed her for Millicent's death, and spent most of her pre-teen/teenage years educating and training herself to pursue the career she knew she was fated to have the moment she killed Millicent. Despite the efforts of her brother and parents, Reset set out and formed a team she named the Misfits, unlike the disfunctional team her original self ran, this version of the Misfits was very orderly, and everyone on it made an effort to cooperate with one another. Reset came to earth a few years after the formation of the Misfits, pursuing a shapeshifter (And the Misfit's archenemy) by the name of Midara, there she met the Reset version of Killswitch, who she instantly didn't like. After grudgingly accepting his help on a few cases, She deemed him a worthy ally, and left Earth to return home to Solius. However, once there, Killswitch's armor glitched and brought him to the dimension. Reset introduced him to Ignis, who never suffered the accident his alternate self did. After some pressing, Ignis revealed the fact of the original reality's existence, which Killswitch found intresting, but horrified Reset because she deemed her original self, "A pitiful pansy who can't do anything better than become someone's wife and play mother to their children." Reset, (With the help of Ignis and a few other scientists) began working on a spell that would allow Reset to teleport between realities, and once it was complete, Reset went to the original earth to study her original self as much as she could, and the more she learned, the more horrified she became, her Original self went against almost every moral she believed in protecting, and that was something she deemed as a failure, a glitch in the system if you will. And so she began to plan, and she waited, and then finally, on a day original Killswitch left Flare and her two children alone, Reset went and killed them all, an acid bullet through Flare's head, and she incinerated the children. (As to why she killed the children, she feared with their mother's blood in them, they would turn out no better than she did) Despite the original Killswitch's obvious rage and shock, he refused to kill Reset, and refused to let her kill him. Satisfied for the timebeing, Reset returned to her own reality. Once home, Reset started learning of the way her original self had treated her own people, and how she continued to trust her family even after they betrayed and harassed her time and time again, and started feeling guilty for what she did, guilty to the point she took a revival spell and used it on her original self. With her original self revived and somewhat happy, Reset returned home, where she eventually forged a close friendship, then a relationship with her reality's version of Killswitch. Obviously, the romantic advances in said relationship came from Killswitch. However, as her original self was rejected by the original Killswitch, and started going crazy, Reset began second-guessing her choice to revive Flare. After the begging of a few parties to stop Flare before she caused anymore harm to the world and people around her, Reset agreed and began visiting her original self in her original self's reality, however, her attempts to try to calm Flare down failed, Prehaps they even pushed her into insanity, and Reset could only do the one thing left. Once more, Reset had to go out and kill Flare, which started an eight month game of cat and mouse between them, finally, she cornered Flare in Siberia, killed her, then didn't look back once. With her original self dead, and because Reset insisted "My own reality has enough good heroes of its own around to the point where I don't need to be there constantly to save it's ass.", she decided to stay in the original reality until her's needed her to come save it again. Despite hanging around Titan's tower, occasionally helping the teams out on missions, and keeping decent relations with members of both the Teen titans and Titans international, Reset never joined either team in either reality, and kept herself as her own party, fearing that joining the team is part of why her original self went insane. -To Be Continued-